Frère
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Petit One Shot sur l'arrivée de Madara dans l'au-delà...


**Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce petit OS ! Je l'ai écrit en deux heures environ donc il n'est pas parfait, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Il sera centré sur Madara et sur son arrivée dans l'au-delà ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _\- « Quand nous étions enfants… Tu as dit une fois que nous étions des shinobis et que nous ne savions pas quand nous mourrons. Et que si nous voulions qu'aucun des deux clans ne meure, nous devrions nous dire ce que nous avions sur le cœur et lever nos verres à notre santé comme si nous étions des frères… Mais nous sommes tous les deux sur le point de mourir. Alors buvons ensemble comme des frères d'armes. »_

 _\- « Des frères d'armes, tu dis ? Eh bien… Je crois que ça me… va… »._

Blanc.

Tout était blanc. Seule cette aveuglante clarté l'entourait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre aux alentours. Lentement, avec précaution, Madara se releva. Cependant, il n'éprouva aucune douleur, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait. Etonné, le shinobi baissa ses orbes ébènes vers ses mains. Ses gants et ses armes avaient disparu… Il n'était vêtu que de l'habit traditionnel de son clan.

Madara remarqua aussi une autre chose.

Il se sentait léger. Très léger, même. Comme si le poids des années qu'il avait accumulées s'était soudainement dissipé…

 _C'est donc cela qu'on ressent lorsqu'on meurt ?_

Il fit un pas. Puis un autre. Encore un autre. Avançant aveuglément dans cette immense blancheur, il ne s'était jamais senti autant en paix avec lui-même.

Soudain, Madara sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Par réflexe, il se retourna et se mit en garde, prêt à affronter un possible ennemi. Le ninja vit alors un petit garçon courir droit devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. Cet enfant il le connaissait.

C'était lui, il y a bien des années…

Un autre enfant apparut alors. Il courait en direction du petit Madara. Une affreuse coupe au bol et un sourire niais le caractérisaient… Le shinobi n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître en lui son rival de toujours.

Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit quand son ancien lui se mit à jouer avec Hashirama. Tout était plus simple lorsqu'ils ne faisaient que des ricochets…

Tout à coup, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Madara ne fut pas surpris. Il l'avait entendu arriver. La discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort…

\- « Eh bien, tu as pris ton temps ! »

L'Uchiha se retourna et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les pupilles noisette de son plus vieil ami. Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent doucement. Il ne changerait jamais, même une fois mort.

\- « Si je dois passer l'éternité à voir ta tête, Hashirama, il faut bien que je m'y prépare ! ».

Comme il s'y attendait, le Senju tomba au sol alors qu'une aura noire apparaissait au-dessus de lui. En voyant cela, Madara éclata d'un rire franc et sincère. Les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit alors qu'il riait de plus belle.

Heureux de le voir ainsi, Hashirama se releva et s'épousseta.

\- « On va manger ? » demanda-t-il, tout sourire, comme à son habitude.

\- « Idiot ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien aux alentours ! Et puis, on est déjà morts … A quoi cela servirait-il ? ».

\- « Crois-moi tu ne vas pas le regretter ! »

Sur ces paroles pleines de mystère, l'environnement changea du tout au tout. Le blanc environnant avait laissé place à une rue pleine de vie. De délicieuses odeurs parvenaient aux narines de Madara. Les marchands criaient pour vendre leurs produits. Etrangement, cet endroit lui semblait familier… Son regard se posa alors sur une falaise surplombant le village. Les visages n'y étaient pas présents, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait du Mont Hokage.

\- « On est à Konoha ?! Mais comment- ».

\- « Cesse de poser des questions et suis-moi ! » l'interrompit Hashirama en lui agrippant le poignet.

Il l'entraîna alors à travers la foule. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs personnes sans trop s'en soucier. Le brun bifurqua alors dans une petite ruelle et continua d'avancer, un grand sourire aux lèvres et Madara sur ses talons.

\- « Bon sang, Hashirama ! Où m'emmènes-tu donc ?! ».

\- « Ici ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant brutalement devant une petite porte en bois, située dans une allée déserte.

Sans attendre, le Senju poussa le battant et pénétra dans le bar. Toujours méfiant, Madara analysa les alentours. C'était calme. Très calme même. Apparemment, peu de personnes connaissaient ce lieu. La décoration restait sobre et l'odeur forte du bois lui rappelait les débuts de Konoha, alors que le village était toujours en construction.

Se dirigeant vers la table du fond, il se figea en apercevant une tignasse ébène…

 _Se pourrait-il que … ?_

Il accéléra le pas, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la table. Trois personnes le regardaient : Hashirama, qui lui souriait Tobirama, qui gardait son air impassible comme à son habitude…

Et _lui._

Le cœur de Madara rata quelques battements. Après tout, il ne pensait plus jamais le revoir… Et voilà qu'il se tenait devant lui, des mèches ébènes semblables aux siennes lui tombant devant les yeux.

\- « I-Izuna ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

L'intéressé se leva doucement de sa chaise et se planta devant son grand frère.

\- « Ravi de te revoir, Nii-san » déclara-t-il en lui souriant.

Incertain, Madara tendit une main et la posa sur sa joue. Il fut presque surpris de ne pas passer au travers. _Ce n'est pas un rêve_. Souriant tendrement, il prit alors Izuna dans ses bras et l'enlaça avec force.

\- « Izuna » murmura-t-il.

\- « Je t'ai connu bien moins sentimental, Nii-san ! ».

Enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de son cadet, Madara étouffa un léger rire. C'était bien lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il l'avait retrouvé après tout ce temps.

Quand il se releva, une larme coulait le long de sa joue droite.

Unique et solitaire. Comme lui, pendant de nombreuses années… De trop nombreuses années.

\- « Portons un toast ! » intervint Hashirama en levant sa coupe.

Izuna remplit la coupe de Madara. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec le sourire. Il leva à son tour sa coupe.

\- « A nos frères ! »

\- « A nos frères ! » répétèrent-ils tous en cœur.

C'est ainsi que quatre hommes, autrefois ennemis, passèrent la soirée à boire ensemble.

Comme des frères.

* * *

 **Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**


End file.
